After A Long Mission
by Dawn Felix
Summary: After a dreadful conflict against the Burning Legion, Cybermen, Daleks, Sontarans, Zerg Swarm remnants, Imperium of Man remnants, Flood, Xenomorphs, Necromorphs, Reapers, Covenant remnants, Thanos, Darkseid and Dragmire Empire, Malia's friends decide celebrate and while Malia decides to join, she has too much on her mind.


**Author's Note** : Like always I only write for the fun not to impress anyone so I really don't care about spelling and grammar, and maybe just maybe I may fix a couple of stuff. I always finish my stories, no matter how long it takes, but I'll be honest, there will likely be some long waits between updates after all, I like to make sure that my stories are coherent and at least a little perfect.

So I tend to perhaps spend a little too much since that sort of stuff takes time and attention so it need to be handled gently so they don't break or end up in an incomprehensible tangle of a mess.

But anyway I will tell you that I write fanfiction only for the fun of it not to impress anyone so since I only write for fun, I really don't care about spelling and grammar and maybe just maybe I may fix a couple of stuff, but anyway thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy my story!

 **Summary** : After a dreadful conflict against the Burning Legion, Cybermen, Daleks, Sontarans, Zerg Swarm remnants, Imperium of Man remnants, Flood, Xenomorphs, Necromorphs, Reapers, Covenant remnants, Thanos, Darkseid and Dragmire Empire, Malia's friends decide celebrate and while Malia decides to join, she has too much on her mind.

It was a currently late in a planet name Koatov that it is larger than Earth, having a diameter of 15,273 kilometers, compared to the 12,756 kilometers diameter of Earth as the sky was dark filled with bright stars that illuminated the sky with its two full moon shining brightly in the sky, gracefully shines upon a 6.601 million square feet headquarters where many people of different races from Asari, Drell, Salarians, Turians, Krogan, Quarians, Keepers, Protheans, Volus, Sangheili, Unggoy, Protoss, Burmecian, Clavat, Mobian, Goron, Selkie, Dwarf, Gnome, Draenei, Tauren, Angara, Geth, Togruta, Terrans from Valerian's Terran Dominion and the Humans from United Nations Space Command more commonly known as the UNSC gathered in the 14,000 square-feet four-story building that was positively glowing. Nearly everyone was either chattering happily at one another or they were sitting at the tables drinking while chatting at one another while some of them they were on the dance floor celebrate their victory after they all finished another long, painfully and intense long battle against the Burning Legion, Cybermen, Daleks, Sontarans, Zerg Swarm renmnants, Flood, Xenomorphs, Imperium of Man remnants, Necromorphs, Reapers, Covenant remnants, Thanos, Darkseid and Dragmire Empire. Many lives were lost during each battles and everyone had been affected by the war and had lost someone close to them with some took the pain of their loss in strides, some faced it head on, and others seemed to drown themselves in one way or another, be it in work or alcohol but this it was just of many battle they face against them so for now they decided that despite the horrors they'd endured, they could celebrate their victory.

But the person who most deserved the break is a young female Burmecian that is standing around at 6 feet 1½ inches tall with a upperback-length green-hair, turquoise-blue eyes, a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed figure with gray-fur name Malia Farron who is wearing a sky-blue sleeveless leather-jacket and a V-neck white-tank top under it while she is also wearing a sky-blue pant and a sky-blue fingerless leather-gloves with a half empty 6pcs 350ml Highball Wave Shaped Glass in her hands that has a gold-liquid on it was herself sitting in a secluded table in the corner while she was watching people dancing or engaging in conversation. Malia was the only one at the party that was not dancing or engaging in conversation since it was rather her preference to sit in the corner to avoid social interaction lest she wanted to be bombarded by them as she is one of the center of attention alongside Samus Aran, Sarah Kerrigan, Commander Shepard and Master Chief, everywhere she go someone was asking her questions, gaping in admiration or giving her their condolences but she seemed to adjust well as she had also grown accustomed to her name being notorious throughout her years, but Malia didn't care much for the fame that came with her years as a dedicated member of the Gaia Empire, but she rather spend the rest of her life quietly raising her young son.

Malia spun the glass with condensation around the napkin watching the half-empty glass before she took a long sip of her drink and barely blinks as it goes down before she put her empty glass down on the table and then she turning back to watch the partygoers while the music, though sounding a bit nice, would probably be better if it wasn't booming her ears off while she continued watching the partygoers and silently making observations but then someone approached her so she looked over her shoulder and saw her female friend who is a anthro-wolf name Ediaraa who stand around at 6 feet 2 inches tall with a curvaceous but rather athlete's build with a well toned back and arms, and stocky, she has dark-blue fur all over her body with white-fur around her muzzle, front torso, and the tips of her tails with a back-length white-hair, golden-eyes and she's wearing a black-leather bomber-jacket with a white-fur trim collar with a V-neck white-shirt under it black-pants and a pair of black-fingerless gloves is looking at her with a smirk on her face while she has her arms crossed over her chest.

"There you are..." Ediaraa said giving Malia a friendly smirk and Malia look at her back giving her a look of indifference before turning back to watch the partygoers, "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?" Malia asked looking away from Ediaraa while watching the partygoers.

"Yeah..." Ediaraa said still giving Malia a friendly smirk as she nodded at her before she sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table that Malia was sitting, "An'ji's going to be rather unhappy if she finds you've been sulking in the corner the entire time you've been here."

"She will be unhappy only if she finds out that I'm choosing not to socialize..." Malia retorted still with a indifference expression but Ediaraa chuckle, "And you know well that I'm not really a party person."

"Oh Malia!" Ediaraa sighed as she chuckled with a gently shake of her head before she propping her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her open palm while she flash a friendly smirk at Malia, "This party's technically in your honor and you're over here, sulking in the corner." She said as she smirk at Malia who huffed under her breath as she then sipped her drink but paused in confusion when she felt nothing but the ices and mentally groaned in mild annoyance when she noticed she already drank it all up.

"Why? What made them even think of me? I'm nothing special..." Malia huffing out an annoyed breath as she gently set the glass down before she look at the partygoers, "I'm just a soldier and a single mother of one with a knack for finding trouble, but other than that, I'm nothing special."

"You may not realise it but anyone else in your position would have died ten times over by now. The fact that you're still standing here is a statistical impossibility in of itself!" Ediaraa said still giving Malia a friendly smirk as she then crossed her arms over the table, "You're not even half as strong as someone like Superman, Thor and Hulk but yet you still somehow survive each monstrous enemy you face." She said still with a friendly smile on her face while Malia sighed and looked away, "You already inspired everyone to fight those monsters that seek to kill us."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a damn marvel." Malia said with a casual expression sarcastically as she then looked at Ediaraa unconvinced as she rest her arms on the table too, "That does not change that I am nothing special and that I deserve this kind of treatment!" She said and Ediaraa chuckled with a gently shake of her head, "Now do you have some other reason for coming over here, other than trying to convincing me to be at least a little social?"

"Well I was hoping to get you to do something other than sulk in the corner, as that's all you seem to do in every single party including your birthday." Ediaraa said as she was still smirking at Malia who then look at her back while giving clearly irritated sigh without a word.

Malia let out an irritated sigh before she look at Ediaraa, "You know that I hate parties."

"Oh don't be such a party-pooper, Malia..." Ediaraa said as she was still smirking at Malia who then grumbled, "I know you hated the idea of party since you find it to be a pointless and somewhat a very destroying thing but, that doesn't mean you should be worrying so much." She said giving her friend a friendly smirk while nudging Malia's shoulder, "At least just go to socialize with others and have some fun! You'll be fine." She said with a smirk on her face while she was rubbing Malia's shoulder but Malia bit back the frustration with a small blush staring at the partygoers with a look as if she were in deep thought and Ediaraa let out a small chuckle, "Plus who knows you maybe get lucky and meet a guy or a girl."

"Psh, please..." Malia let out a bitter chuckle and just rolled her eyes, "I really don't need anyone!"

Ediaraa let out another small chuckle, "That can't be true..." She said with a smirk on her face while she do a gesture with her right-hand while she rest the left one on the table, "You seem like you need someone."

Malia gave an irritable sigh, "Like I said before..." She said as she spun the glass with condensation around the napkin, "I'm fine with just being single!" She said as she then put the glass down and look at Ediaraa casually, "Besides, it's not like I'm completely alone in my life! I have you, my son Ralph and the rest of our friends." She said as she do a gesture with her right-hand while the left one was still holding the glass.

There was a brief silence between the two friends so Malia breathed in an inaudible sigh of relief, thinking that this argument was over, "I still think you should hook up with someone..." Ediaraa said as she leaned back in her chair while she crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk on her face and Malia gave an irritable sigh, "A stable relationship, mind you after all! You deserve to have someone."

"Hmph!" Malia huffed under her breath with annoyance giving clearly irritated sigh without a word with a small blush on her face, "Honestly! Why you and the others care so much for my love life?" She asked as she then crossed her arms over the table while she was looking at Ediaraa who let out another small chuckle.

"Because you're our best friend and we want you to be happy." Ediaraa simply answered, stretching out her hands and gesturing to her for emphasis, "I really don't get why you're so nervous about start a new relationship..." She said as she then crossed her arms over the table, "I mean if I were you, I can get anyone I want! After all you're smart, beautiful, gorgeous and totally hot! Not to mention, really kind and caring."

"I am not nervous about new relationship and I already told you!" Malia sighed with a gently shake of her head, "I'm just not interested in a relationship!" She said as she then crossed her arms over the table while she was looking at Ediaraa who could tell that she was tense from the conversation, "I've got my hands full of work, my own hobbies and raised my son." She spoke, giving out an impression she was an independent and busy woman and had thus difficulties finding an independent and equally active person in her life, "And I know I have a lot of guys throwing themselves at me who love to have an opportunity to be with me..." She said as she stared into Ediaraa with a impassively expression, "But they want me because I'm hot-stuff and a famous person but nothing more." She said before she leaned back in her chair while she propping her left-elbow on the table and her right-hand was resting in her thigh with an serious expression on her face, "But too bad for them that I don't do casual sex, I don't believe in one night stands."

"So..." Ediaraa said smoothly as she glanced up at her friend noticing her usual expression had slipped for a moment to show the tired stressed person underneath, "You've never had a one night stand or a casual sex have you?"

"Nope..." Malia replied smoothly as she shakes her head still, "And I never will have one since, I prefer to go with a person who I truly love. I don't want to waste my time on someone who I don't intend to spend the rest of my life with." She said and witnessing Malia saying those words with such a serious look on her face, Ediaraa finds more reason to admire her friend, "Either way if my enemies knew I had someone special they wouldn't rest until they had gotten to me through her or him."

Ediaraa gave Malia a sympathetic look as she then smiled and grabbed her hand, "Ah is that so?" She said as she intertwined their fingers and Malia looked at her letting all her emotions show in her stormy blue eyes, "Do not let that stop you to find happiness with someone." She said before she stood from her chair and look at Malia, "But I never said that you have to have a casual sex or a one night stands but to at least socialize with others." She said smoothly before she put the chair back into the table, "If you change your mind, I'll be with the others." She said before she walked away where most of the people are partying leaving Malia alone again in the corner.


End file.
